


Rip Hunter Saves The Day!

by CadetEyes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetEyes/pseuds/CadetEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip Hunter doing what he does best. (Based off a theory to explain the events of the end of season one. Spoilers for that episode.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip Hunter Saves The Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Cadet Eyes here. Just a little thing based off a theory my friend and I came up with to explain how the events of the end of season one might be fixed, because we were more upset about the paradox that apparently no one else cared about than we were about other things. Also to tie in Legends of Tomorrow. It seems pretty plausible, I just went a little silly with it. 
> 
> Warning: I know nothing about Rip Hunter. But basing off Arthur Darvil being cast, I figured he'd be incredibly snarky, so I went with it. Also, I own nothing. Even the theory is mostly my friends.

Idiots. 

All of them, complete idiots. 

Complete idiots who don’t know how to leave well enough alone. 

Because of course they can’t let history just take its course. No, that would be the smart idea! Instead they have to take matters into their own hands and change the whole of their reality!

Stupid speedsters. Rip knew there was a reason he didn’t like them. 

And that’s why he finds himself traveling to 2015 to stop the Great Thawne Patriarch from shooting himself to save The Flash from his evil great descendant. 

He sort of wants to say bugger all and let the idiot do what he wants. But he can’t, and curses it all the way through the time vortex. 

Did it honestly not occur to one of them the paradox this would create? He knows The Flash is impossibly young in this place in time and new to the time travel business. But with how much his older counterpart is boasting about his superior intelligence, he always figured the younger version wouldn’t, couldn’t, be quite so dense, or have such stupid friends. 

Did they not realize that Elder Thawne dying would erase Eobard from existence completely? And that would make it so that there was no “Reverse Flash” to create The Flash when he did? Yes, it would all come to pass eventually, but that would only put them right back on the path that led to this day. There would be no reason for Thawne to try to be a hero, and his line would again result in Eobard. 

It’s honestly no surprise they created a highly unstable, universe threatening wormhole with all the different ‘what if’s they created. 

He arrives just in to time to see the moment Thawne makes the stupid decision that got Rip sent here in the first place, draw his weapon and aim it at himself. Rip steps up besides him, shaking his head and pushing the gun down. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” He says, and this draws the attention of everyone else in the room. 

“Who the hell are you,” Thawne asks, which he ignores in favor of turning his focus on Eobard, who’s looking at him with a mix of anger and astonishment. 

“And you!” He says to Eobard. “Are you completely mental? You out of them all should know better than to mess with time!”

“You’re not one to be lecturing on abusing time travel, Hunter.” Eobard says, still holding The Flash up by his ridiculous maroon suit. 

 

That’s not why I’m here and you know it. You can go get lost in time for all I care.” He shrugs and takes a few leisurely steps forward, taking great pleasure in watching Eobard become more wary as he gets closer. “I’d really hope you’d realize how idiotic killing him is. You know you would never exist in this sense if it weren’t for him. Do you really wish to destroy yourself that much?”

Eobard growls at him. Actually legitimately growls at him. It’s not half as effective as he probably meant it to be, and not just for the reason that this new face of his isn’t all that intimidating. 

Speaking of which. 

“And who exactly did you have to kill to get that face? You know those devices are illegal for a reason.”

Eobard finally drops The Flash, turning his ridiculous red eyes on Rip. The Flash, apparently too stupidly stunned to do anything, doesn’t even bother to try to catch himself as he falls.

“Hunter, I am done with you-” Eobard starts, but Rip interrupts him with a raised hand.

“And I’m done with you.” He points in the direction he appeared from. “Start walking. You are coming with me so we can stop this utter stupidity.” 

Eobard starts to argue, and Rip silences him with a glare. He walks away from the rest with slumped shoulders. 

“Are we really going to just let Wells go that easily?” DEtective West asks. 

“Yes, you are. Trust me, I would let you deal with him if i could. Unfortunately, we do need him alive, and back in his own time.”

“Who the hell are you?” Thawne asks again. 

“Broken record, aren’t you? Rip Hunter. Time traveler. But that’s not important right now. You!” He turns to The Flash, pointing. “No more time traveling. And if does happen, for the love of god, don’t change anything!” He turns to cisco them, who surprisingly has been quiet this whole time. “You. Keep up the good work.”

Finally, he turns back to Thawne. “And you. I cannot stress this enough. Do. Not. Off. Yourself. The Thawne line is obnoxiously necessary to the future, and I don’t need you making my life harder by being an idiot. Understood?” Thawne nods. “Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to.”

He turns away, the swish of his coat adding to the dramatic effect (Which he will admit is most of the reason he wears it). Eobard was smart enough to not try to run, and is waiting and glaring like a petulant child. 

“Oh don’t give me that look! I’m no more thrilled about this arrangement than you are. Let’s go.”

He grands Eobards arm, and right as they disappear in a rather impressive display of lights, he hears The Flash ask “What just happened?”

He’s really dreading the day they meet for real.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Thank you for taking the time to read. I'd appreciate it if you took a little more time and dropped me a review. I'll accept anything, even criticism, so long as it's constructive. 
> 
> See you next time!  
> -Cadet Eyes


End file.
